


Race Flirt

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 19:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11904354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Lisa gets jealous of the attention Louisa is getting from Guillermo.





	Race Flirt

Lisa knew that she had a stupid, goofy smile on her face as she stood at the fence watching her girlfriend ride around the ring. Sure, the jumps might not have been perfect, and Lisa knew that there were times when Louisa was letting her horse take the lead, but that particular combination of horse and rider made Lisa’s heart beat faster. She heard a wistful sigh from somewhere further down the fence, and scowled at Guillermo.

Honestly, what was it with race-givers in Jorvik at the moment? They were all so flirty. Or maybe that was just Lisa’s jealousy finally showing. That was definitely possible. But when Louisa finished the race, riding Stardust to a gentle stop on the little path leading to the arena, Lisa approached her with a grin.

“You did good,” said Lisa, kissing her on the cheek. Louisa blushed.

“No I didn’t, my form wasn’t perfect and Stardust had to take the lead for a few of those scarier jumps,” said Louisa. “I was just so worried about hitting the fence.”

“You did fine,” said Lisa, taking her girlfriend’s hands and kissing them.

“I’m sure you could’ve done a lot better,” said Louisa.

“Well, I’d love to try, but Guillermo is adamant that this race is only for Hanoverians. Apparently, a Star Breed isn’t good enough for him,” said Lisa, looking at Guillermo. Starshine snorted, clearly offended.

“Sorry,” said Guillermo. “This race is to showcase the beautiful Hanoverians, and their equally beautiful riders.”

“Hey, back off, buddy,” said Lisa, surprised at the bite in her tone. “She’s spoken for.”

“Sorry,” said Louisa, looking at him.

“Ah. No harm done,” said Guillermo. “You just ride so well that it’s hard not to notice you.”

“Well, notice someone else,” said Lisa. She turned Starshine and rode off towards the manor, Louisa following after her.

“I thought he just admired my riding,” said Louisa, quickly catching up to her on Stardust.

“Yeah, well, I know what it looks like when a guy is watching you like that,” said Lisa. “I’ve seen it. Heck, I was just doing it. Getting all dewy-eyed with a big smile and forgetting everything just to watch you ride.”

“I do that to you too,” said Louisa.

“I’ve noticed,” said Lisa, smiling at her and making her blush. “But the way Guillermo was watching you? That’s exactly the same way Josh used to watch me.”

“Don’t speak his name,” said Louisa quickly.

“Sorry,” said Lisa, knowing how quickly she’d killed the mood. “But man, it just took me back.”

“Can you stop talking about it?” asked Louisa, speaking quietly. Lisa sighed and rode close to her, resting a hand on her girlfriend’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” said Lisa. “Honestly, it creeped me out when he did it. And seeing him watch you, it…”

“Jealousy sucks, huh?” said Louisa.

“Yeah, it does,” said Lisa. “I don’t know how Alex handles it.”

“You know damn well how she handles it,” said Louisa, a laugh momentarily brightening her features.

“You know what I mean,” said Lisa. They stopped on the Ridehouse path close to the winery, and Louisa took deep breaths of the grape-scented, earthy fresh air. It no longer stank of oil drifting up from the oil fields.

“You know, sometimes I wish that there was a kind of gaydar but one that worked to stop boys from noticing lesbians,” said Louisa.

“Hell yeah,” said Lisa. “I’d sign up for that.” Louisa smiled at her, and Lisa leaned over and hugged her. “Sorry for bringing that up.”

“I really need to get over that, huh?” said Louisa.

“You will in time,” said Lisa. “But if it makes you feel any better, I’ve seen you watching me ride and it makes me feel like I can do anything. Then I try and, well, it’s a good thing Starshine has a good head on his shoulders.”

“One of us has to,” said Starshine, to which they both laughed.

“I wouldn’t mind watching you ride the new Hanoverian race,” said Louisa. “You could borrow Stardust.”

“I don’t mind,” said Stardust. “You are my rider’s girlfriend, and she has done much stranger things with me.”

“I took her to the Secret Stone Circle days after buying her,” said Louisa.

“And there was that time we went into the void,” said Stardust.

“Because you kicked me into it while I was trying to clean your hooves,” said Louisa. Stardust snorted.

They rode back to the arena where Guillermo had set up his race, and Lisa mounted Stardust while Louisa stood at the fence.

“Guillermo, I’m sorry for snapping at you before,” said Lisa. “I’m just a little protective of my girlfriend.”

“Like I said, no harm done,” said Guillermo. “Would you like to try the race?”

“Yes please,” said Lisa.

As Lisa rode Stardust around the track, it was Louisa’s turn to watch with a goofy smile on her face. Despite never having ridden the mare before, Lisa managed the jumps easily, even the tricky water jumps that had given Louisa pause. She even managed the tight turns without making any mess, and, as Stardust walked to a stop, her mare nickered and looked to her usual rider with glee.

“Not too shabby,” said Guillermo.

“Starshine and I ride jumping tracks from time to time,” said Lisa, dismounting Stardust and walking over to her usual horse.

“Well, if I ever make a Star Breed course, I’ll let you know,” said Guillermo.

“Nice try but I know that they’re extremely rare,” said Lisa. “Starshine here is the only one.” She petted his mane, and Starshine raised his head in pride.

“That’s too bad,” said Guillermo. “They are an exceptionally beautiful horse.”

“The Jorvik Wild is similar,” said Louisa. Guillermo gasped.

“That is my favourite breed,” said Guillermo. “It shall be my next race, for sure.”

“Looking forward to it,” said Louisa with a smile. Fortunately, this time Lisa managed to quell the pang of jealousy so that she rode away with her girlfriend peacefully.


End file.
